Hel Hath No Fury
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Post Finale. Just an attempt to continue some plots. Ingrid Wendy centric, but Jo and Freya will be around a lot too.


_Right, so it's been a little while. I still plan to update my other stories, but this popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. Well, the idea and Heiti693 ; )Let me know what you think!_

XOXOXO

Joanna pulled into her driveway, surprised to see her eldest daughter's car already there. When Ingrid had first moved out, she had stopped by on a regular basis, but nothing like this. She had enjoyed her freedom then while still keeping a close tether to the family home. Now, Joanna was starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better to move her daughter back home. She hardly left anymore except for work. It was just a matter of figuring out how to bring it up.

Freya looked up to see her mom enter the kitchen. "Hey. How was your day?" She put down the magazine she was reading. It didn't go unnoticed by her mother that she had been reading that magazine very intently. As Freya placed it on the table, neither of them made comment about the book she was really reading tucked inside the magazine.

After Wendy had died they had both taken to try and look for ways to safely bring her back. They had been unsuccessful thus far. Ingrid hadn't been much help to them either. Something was going on with her and she wouldn't talk to anyone about it.

Joanna smiled and put her bags down on the table. After she'd left the school, she had picked up a few groceries on her way home. "It was pretty boring, which to tell the truth was kind of a relief. I'm okay going back, but it's just… it's hard to get passionate about it the way I used to with everything going on. Speaking of, I thought you had to go into work this evening?"

Freya cast a nervous glance to the stairs. "I do, but I didn't want to leave her alone. I know she won't talk to us, but I still feel like we should be doing something. I called the bar earlier and they said they'd cover for me."

Nodding Joanna began to put the groceries away. "Well I'm home now if you want to get going. She'll be all right, Freya. The best thing we can do for her is let her work through her grief. She just needs some time. "

Freya rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Sometimes she wondered if her mother was the one in denial. Ingrid was drowning in her grief and who knew what else. Leaving her alone was not the solution. If they didn't find a way to get Wendy back, Freya worried that she might lose her sister all together.

"I'll take some food up in a little bit and see if I can get her to eat something. When you get home tonight there's something I think the three of us need to discuss." Before Freya could drill her about it, she raised a hand towards Freya, gesturing to let her finish. "We'll talk tonight," she said firmly. It was not up for debate.

Freya sighed, but nodded and dropped the subject. "Okay, well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you later Mom. Don't forget to check on Ingrid." She knew they all had different ways to deal with sorrow and grief, but her mom's reaction to everything seemed to be to pretend everything was okay. It was frustrating because she knew Ingrid needed more.

After she'd gotten ready, Freya stopped just outside her aunt's bedroom. She could feel her hurt flutter with anxiety, but tried to push the feelings back down. She knocked gently on the door and then entered.

She found exactly what she had expected. Ingrid was in their aunt's bed asleep. She was hugging one of the extra pillows close against her, curled up around it in the fetal position. Even asleep, Freya could spot the tension in her sister. Her face was trapped in a state of worry and a lack of understanding.

Wendy's death had affected them all, but it had done something to Ingrid that Freya couldn't figure out. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ingrid. She rubbed her thumb carefully across her sister's forehead, willing the tension to go away. "I wish you'd talk to me," Freya whispered, knowing that even if Ingrid had been awake it wouldn't make a difference.

Ingrid let out a small whimper, as the tension seeped back into her body. "Wendy?" she mumbled. Even in the quiet of sleep Freya could hear how broken her sister was. Freya could feel her eyes watering. She leaned over and kissed her sister on the top of her head. "I wish I knew how to help you. I'll figure something out," she promised. Ingrid trembled slightly before calming back down into sleep once more. Freya rubbed Ingrid's back for a moment until she was certain that Ingrid had settled back down and then left for work.

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Ingrid blinked her eyes open. She let out an exhausted sigh and hugged the pillow closer against her. She breathed in deeply trying to capture what little traces of her aunt's smell remained. It had been two weeks and it didn't hurt any less. Wendy was the only person Ingrid wanted to talk to. She was the only one that she had confided in after the Mandragora and now… She needed her more than ever.

" _He's dying because of me."_

" _Yes, he's dying, but it was the Mandragora. It wasn't you."_

" _I remember everything. What he did to me… Feeding off of me… And I let him. I enjoyed it."_

" _You were under a spell."_

" _And their screams… All the people he killed… I can still hear them. And it's my fault. I kept him alive. I kept him alive so he could kill people. And now... Hudson."_

" _Ingrid, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't because of you."_

Sliding a hand down to her belly, Ingrid clutched at the pillow tighter and began to cry. She couldn't deal with this alone, but life was twisted that way. She would give anything to get her aunt back. She knew lying around in bed wouldn't get her anywhere, but for now, she just needed the comfort. She wasn't ready to face what came next.

XOXOXO

Wendy watched the scene that Helena had conjured before her. Her heart was broken. She wiped tears off her cheeks and looked desperately at her sister. "Send me back. There has to be something you want badly enough that would be worth it. I know how this works Hel. You wouldn't be showing me this unless you needed something and I'm willing to pay any price to get back to them." She stood up a little straighter and jutted out her chin in defiance. She would not cower before her sister, no matter how much power she now held.

Helena chuckled and looked at her sister with amusement. "Anything, huh? We'll see about that. I'll think it over," she promised. With a flash, she was gone. Wendy dropped to her knees and reached out a hand towards the image before her.

It had been her sisters' warped since of humor to let the vision continue to play out. The more Wendy saw the more she would want.

"Hang in there Ingrid," she said quietly, "I'll be back soon. I promise." She knew the younger woman couldn't hear or feel her. It was impossible. However, Ingrid started to calm just a little. Her sobs turned into cries and her shoulders settled down and stopped shaking. The younger woman reached up to wipe the tears off her cheek.

Rising to her feet, she walked over towards Wendy's dresser. She rummaged around for a moment until she found a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. She changed into Wendy's clothes and climbed back in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Where the hell are you Jo?" Wendy asked desperately. She had seen Freya stop by, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. Wendy couldn't help be a little bitter towards her. She herself wouldn't be able to leave Ingrid's side the way she was acting, but her bond with Ingrid had always been different than Jo's relationship with her.

The image flickered and then disappeared. Wendy was left in the dark once more. She dropped her head to her knees and sighed. The only thing she could do for now was wait. Helena would be back and this time she would convince her sister to let her return.


End file.
